Kith Goblin
Kith Goblins, also known as city goblins or orc brothers are a timid, green skinned sub-race of goblin. Originally little more than savage nocturnal hunters, they were native to the islands of the Sapphire Sea but have spread worldwide, taken as servants of various dragons and used as personal attendants during the ages of Xorvental. These goblins have served draconic masters for millennia and with the fall of the dragons in the fourth age, most of them moved on to serve mortal masters. These industrious people are are very fond of dragonpowder weaponry and use it to great effect, but few have the skill or patience to craft such items themselves. Many still living on the islands near the Sapphire sea or in the Silver Reach continue to breed and train magical beasts such as gryphons. Kith goblins are common place in cities in Findle, brought into the nation in the fourth age by the Brontnal family. They have since become one of the most valuable minorities in the country, serving as laborers and dealing with encroaching Ibyth goblin warrens throughout the countryside. Kith goblins see themselves as citizens of Findle and rarely condone the attitudes of the Ibyth Imperium. Ibyth goblins and kith goblins strongly resent each other. This racial hatred goes back beyond any individuals memory and nobody knows what started it, but each side is very fond of considering the other inferior and inventing colourful insults. Kith goblins age remarkably fast and reach maturity at the age of 8. Rarely do they live past 60. This quick aging quickly roots them into whatever society they live among as many generations pass in the lifetime of a single human. To control population growth, Kith are known to follow the marriage and family customs native to their societies. Having children at whatever rate their current society deems socially appropriate. Unlike Ibyth goblins who are extremely fecund and reproduce without limit, reproduction for Kith is a conscious effort bred into them by draconic masters to help maintain or replenish servant populations. Traits Kith Goblin characters have the following racial traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by two and your Wisdom increases by 1. Age. Kith Goblins reach adulthood by age 8 and live up to 60 years. Alignment. Kith Goblins are typically neutral evil, as they tend to care for only their own needs. A few might tend to good or neutrality but only rarely Size. Kith Goblins are between 3 and 4 feet tall and weigh between 40 and 80 pounds. Your size is small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 60 feet as if you were in bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern colour in darkness, only shades of grey. Fury of the Small. When you damage a creature with an attack or spell and the creature's size is larger than yours, you can cause the spell to deal extra damage to the creature. The extra damage equals your level. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Animal Afinity. '''You have proficiency in the Animal Handling skill. '''Lightning Reflexes. You gain advantage on all Initiative checks. Languages. You can speak, read and write Goblin and the common language of your region. Category:Race Category:Goblin-kin